The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
While objects or items may be tracked during shipment or upon arrival at a destination, such items may not continue to be tracked thereafter. For example, the items may comprise items available for sale in a store. When the items arrive at the store, they may be inventoried while in the backroom. Once the items are placed in the front of the store, however, their subsequent locations may not be tracked. When a customer then desires a particular item (e.g., a particular jacket in a particular color and size), if the customer and/or store employee is unable to find the particular item within the store, a sale of that particular item may be lost due to the inability to find the item. In fact, the item may still be in the store but in a different location than when it was stocked from the backroom or where it was searched. The item may have been moved to a different location by another customer or an employee. Thus, having access to item location information within a space may be beneficial for, among other things, increased sales, better inventory control, and the like. Location information may also benefit by being useful or contextual in the particular space in which the item is located so that personnel may readily find items within the particular space.